


Food (M!DB/Cicero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble, Chac shows some hospitality to a certain new friend of his.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food (M!DB/Cicero)

“Guh.” Cicero croaked, dropping his fork onto the table with defeat. Before him sat several empty plates, scattered with only residues of a big, delicious dinner. “I can’t. No more.” Cicero begs with himself, only bites away from finishing his plate.

“I can’t believe you ate the whole thing!” Chac cries, pointing at the empty cooking pans “How did you pack so much food into such a tiny body?” Chac had made enough for dinner and breakfast the next day, but the Imperial ate in such a way that it looked like he’d been starved all his life. Chac had only sat there, watching and admiring all the while.

“Cicero has many tricks, Listener.” He grins, looking satiated and laying back to let his gut breathe. The man looked positively bloated with food “It’s not often Cicero gets a chance to eat such wonderful food.” Chac thought about that, and it made him smile sadly.

“I hope that tum of yours doesn’t explode by the time you get up. That would be messy.” Cicero held his hand up to his mouth and suppressed a laugh, honestly afraid he might hurl..just to fit in his own skin.

“Cicero’s intestines everywhere, full of meat.” He added, lifting up his Jester tunic and inspecting his own stomach. Chac reached over, and ran his calloused fingers down his skin, feeling the brush of his lovely red hairs. “Look at this thing!” He wasn’t going to lie, Cicero did look cute even now. He snickered at even the slightest touch.

“oogh, Listener don’t tickle poor Cicero or he’ll pop for sure!” The jester warned, bringing his gloved arm up to shield himself.

“But I’m hardly touching you!” He took his curious hand away, smile fading in the slightest “-and please don’t pop, not in my house.” He watched Cicero roll his head back on the chair, Jester hat falling and leaving his bare red locks to hang.

“Buh, just leave Cicero here. He’ll die happy.”

“No one’s going to die tonight. Now just relax, and for goodness’ sake, don’t come near me when that meal comes out.”

**Author's Note:**

> post death of Astrid


End file.
